The durability and efficiency of electrochemical cells, particularly shelf life durability, is limited by, among other factors, corrosion of the metallic anode which causes dissolution of the anode and generation of hydrogen gas. For example, in the Leclanche primary battery cell, the zinc anode undergoes corrosion in the electrolyte resulting in dissolution of the zinc and the attendant impaired efficiency of the cell. Various methods for minimizing anode attack have been attempted, for example, by means of additives to the electrolyte and by treating the anode as by coating with a material to reduce anode attack. However, such materials must be compatible with the electrochemical system and, particularly in the case of materials coated on the anode, and must not so insulate the anode as to prevent its satisfactory functioning.
Mercuric chloride is one of the materials widely employed as a metallic corrosion inhibitor in batteries. However, economic factors militates against its extensive use in battery systems.
A novel corrosion inhibition system has now been found which is not susceptible to the deficiencies of the prior art.